justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Taki Taki
|artist = ft. , , |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Caveman Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Caveman Version) |nogm = 1 (Classic) 3 (Caveman Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Caveman Version) |alt = Caveman Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Caveman Version) |pc = Classic to to to to to (Bar) |gc = Classic to to to to to Caveman Version / |lc = Classic |pictos = 126 (Classic) |dura = 3:29 |nowc = TakiTakihttps://i.imgur.com/R4Tb0xx.png TakiTakiALT (Caveman Version) |perf = Classic Céline Baronhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ Cave Version Ulysses Thay (P1) Yimin Luo (P2) https://www.instagram.com/p/B7Ge0pWpCaI/?igshid=v5d66dmf767n |from = album }}"Taki Taki" by featuring , , and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with sky blue braided hair with bits of red leaves in it. She has red leaves on her head as well as a gold crown-like attachment above her forehead. She also wears a green suit that exposes her legs, and right side of her arm and back. The suit resembles like dried leaves and covers her left arm. Green wraps were present in her left leg and right arm. Gold thin vines wrap around the dancer's body, arms, and legs. She also wears a red scarf styled like a leaf. Her right foot is bare. She has a yellow outline. Midway to the verses, all red elements turn dark purple, her suit turns into a dark shade of red, her hair turns red and her outline turn magenta. During Ozuna's and Cardi B's verses, her crown and vines turn orange, her hair turns sky blue, her suit turns purple, the leaves and scarf turn pink and her outline turns sky blue. During Cardi B's pre-chorus, the suit turns yellow, her crown and vines turn sky blue, the leaves and scarf turn lavender, her hair turns pink, and her outline turns blue. During Selena's verse, her skin turns black, her crown and vines turn gold, her suit and hair turn white, her leaves and scarf turn grey, and her outline sky blue. During the outro, her suit turns a bright shade of orange, her leaves and scarf turn pink, her crown and vines turn dark baby blue, her hair turns lavender, and her outline turns pink. Caveman Version The coaches are two cavemen with black hair styled with dreadlocks. They have blue outlines. P1 P1 has his hair styled in a high-slope haircut tied into a ponytail. He wears a short red fur coat, which is open to reveal his chest and a yellow sharp teeth necklace. On his arms are red fur cuffs, tied with blue straps. He wears a double-layered fur skirt, with the top one being yellow and the bottom one being red, and red fur cuffs on his legs, secured by an orange band tied by blue straps. The right leg strap is longer than the left one. P2 P2 has his dreadlocks placed on the side, as well as having a thick neatly combed beard. He wears a yellow ring in a strand in his beard, as well as a necklace decorated with yellow sharp teeth and clams. His outfit consists of an orange tiger skin toga that exposes the right side of his chest and arm, blue straps on his left wrist adorned with a black string and a single yellow ornament, other blue straps on his right arm with black strings and a yellow and red ornaments, and more blue straps on his legs. Takitakialt coach 1.png|P1 Takitakialt coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background takes place in a dark forest. During each chorus, the forest is orange and has swirled trees and two branches emerge from the ground and grow spikes. Halfway through each chorus, the scene rapidly zooms forward to a yellow part of the forest with growing vines. When the coach disintegrates the vines, the scene changes to dark purple and flowers are created. Most of the flowers float in the air and shine orange and red. Caveman Version The background takes place in a prehistoric jungle. During the "Báilame como si fuera la última vez" verse, a dinosaur egg starts hatching. Then legs sprout from it, and scurry away. The camera then moves right as the dancers move as well. During Cardi's and Selena's verses, the background turns to night and a volcano explodes. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine: Gold Move: Pump your arms up in three movements. Takitaki_gm_1.png|Gold Move Takitaki_gm_1.gif|Gold Move in-game Caveman Version There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the Caveman routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Put your hands up next to your head. '''Gold Move 2: '''Jump over the other player, P1 first then P2. '''Gold Move 3: '''Do the high-five with the other player and put your hands down. Takitakialt_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Takitakialt_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Takitakialt_gm_wgm1_2.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Takitakialt_gm_wgm2_2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Takitakialt_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Takitakialt_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Takitakialt_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *Must Dance 2020 *Just Dance 2020 Hits *Girl Power! *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Latin Flavor *Start The Parade! Caveman Version Trivia General *'' '' is the fourth song by DJ Snake in the series. **'' '' is the third song by Selena Gomez as a solo artist in the series. ***However, if her discography with The Scene is included, this is her fifth song overall in the series. ****It is her thirteenth song in the entire franchise, after Magic, Naturally (both from ), A Year Without Rain ( ), Intuition ( ), Everything Is Not As It Seems, Fly to Your Heart and Shake It Up (all of which are from ). **It is the second song by Ozuna in the series. **It is the third song by Cardi B in the series. ***It is her second song in . *The radio edit is used in-game, in which " ", " ", "n***a", " ", "b**ch", "b**ches", "h*es", "s**t" and " " are censored. "Booty" and " " are separately censored. **If repetitions are counted, is the most censored song in , with 19 omitted phrases. *The censorship was altered between the previews and the final game to include echoing in replacement of many of the censored words. Classic *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi with a purple suit instead of a green one. **In the E3 build, the coach had a color scheme that did not appear in the routine. However, this was later changed to the color scheme in the beginning of the routine for the Gamescom build and the final game.https://www.instagram.com/p/B3HW09hH2dG/ *Playing three times unlocks Drop The Mambo s palm tree sticker. Caveman Version *Playing (Caveman Version) three times unlocks Footloose (Kids) s triceratops sticker. *The album background features the glass effect from . **This is also the case with Bad Boy, Everybody (Backstreet’s Back), Jungle Dances, Kitchen Kittens, and Talk (Extreme Version). Gallery Game Files Takitaki cover generic.png|''Taki Taki'' Takitakialt cover generic.png|''Taki Taki'' (Caveman Version) Takitaki cover albumcoach.png| album coach Takitakialt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Caveman Version) Takitaki cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) takitakialt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Caveman Version) takitaki_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) takitakialt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Caveman Version) takitaki_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) takitakialt_map_bkg.png| map background (Caveman Version) Takitaki ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Takitaki ava gold.png|Golden Avatar (Classic) TakiTakiALT 1287.png|P1 s avatar (Caveman Version) TakiTakiALT 1288.png|P2 s avatar (Caveman Version) Takitakialt p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar (Caveman Version) In-Game Screenshots Takitaki jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Takitaki jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Takitaki jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Takitakialt jd2020 menu.png|Caveman Version on the menu (8th-gen) Takitakialt jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Caveman Version, 8th-gen) Takitakialt jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Caveman Version, 8th-gen) Takitaki jd2020 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic, Wii) Promotional Images Snaketeaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1T63H9g_R-/ Snaketeaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163118362211311616 Takitaki instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Takitaki twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1164930298708025345 Takitaki promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) Takitaki promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Takitaki promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) G2hc8pc.png|Promotional coach Jd 2020 amazon promo 10.jpg|''Taki Taki'' in the promotional image from Amazonhttps://www.amazon.com/Just-Dance-2020-Nintendo-Switch-Standard/dp/B07SK37PK2 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Beta Elements TakiTakiBetaColorScheme.png|Beta color scheme featured in Skibidi s background (E3 build) Others Takitaki thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Takitaki thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Takitakitalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Caveman Version) Videos Official Music Video DJ Snake - Taki Taki ft. Selena Gomez, Ozuna, Cardi B Teasers '''Classic Taki Taki - Gameplay Teaser (US) Taki Taki - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Caveman Version' Taki Taki (Caveman Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2020 - Taki Taki Full Gameplay Taki Taki Cave Version Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Cardi B Category:Songs by DJ Snake Category:Songs by Ozuna Category:Songs by Selena Gomez Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Céline Baron Category:Ulysses Thay Category:Clean versions Category:Yimin Luo